


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by lady_nightengale



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_nightengale/pseuds/lady_nightengale
Summary: After a long day at home with a toddler, the farmer isn't feeling particularly sexy. When Harvey, her loving husband, gets home, he decides to make it his mission to change that.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

Harvey walks into the living room and leans against the door frame.

“Is she out?” you ask, looking up from your book.

He nods. “She conked out halfway through my third rendition of ‘Puff the Magic Dragon.'”

You laugh. “I sang it about fifty times today. It’s her favourite thing at the moment.”

He kisses your forehead. “You’re my favourite thing at every moment.”

You smile at him then reach for your book again, but he catches your hand. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you today,” he says, his voice low.

You snort. “I spent all day with a potty-training toddler. Not exactly sexy.”

“You, mothering the child we made together? Sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Harvey, I’m in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with… hummus?... on it. My hair is a mess. I’ve never felt less sexy.”

He moves behind you on the sofa and slides his arms around you, kissing your neck. “I have an idea,” he says. “You tell me everything that’s making you feel unsexy, and I’ll do my best to convince you otherwise.”

The kisses on your neck begin to relax you. “Fine. Mia peed on me twice today.”

Harvey rubs your shoulders, and you relax into the massage. “I’m imagining you undressing as a result. God, you’ve got a fine ass.”

“She sneezed directly into my mouth a few hours ago.”

He digs his thumbs in and you let out a soft groan of pleasure. “We share all her germs anyways. If I were to do this—” He leans down and kisses you, parting your lips with his tongue, “—you get germs either way.”

You’re starting to lose focus. His kisses tend to do that to you.

“What else is making you feel unsexy?” he asks, nipping your ear with his teeth.

“I spend all my time with a toddler. I couldn’t even be bothered to put on a bra this morning.”

“Well, now, that one’s too easy,” he says. “In need of adult company? No bra?” He slides his hands under your sweatshirt and cups your breasts. “What could be sexier than that?”

He rubs your nipples between his fingers, and you let your head fall back against his toned chest. When he sucks on your left earlobe, you let out a moan. Harvey slides one hand down your stomach and into your sweatpants, and your legs part instinctively to let his fingers slide into the wetness between them.

“Take off your pants,” he commands, and you raise your hips to push them off your legs. Harvey pulls you into his lap, and as you straddle him, legs spread wide, his erection presses against your clitoris through your panties.

Harvey kisses you deeply. His tongue in your mouth makes you forget the day you had. He pulls your sweatshirt over your head and fills his hands with your breasts, then lowers his head to suck on a nipple. You need to be closer to him, to feel his skin against yours, and you loosen his tie and pull it off, then go to work on his buttons. His mouth on your nipple and the friction on your clitoris make this difficult, but eventually you get his shirt open and press your naked body against his broad chest.  
Harvey tosses you onto your back on the couch and yanks your panties off. He reaches down and opens his belt, then stands to push his pants and boxers to the floor.

You never get tired of seeing Harvey naked, of his surprisingly toned body and generously endowed cock. You’re still on your back, and he kneels on the couch, pushes your legs wide, and dips his head to slide his tongue inside you.  
He knows just how to manipulate your body, building you closer then backing off, keeping you close but never quite bringing you to a climax.

“Harvey, please,” you beg, and he pulls back.

“Ride me,” he says, his voice low with need. He sits on the couch, cock in the air, and you climb onto him, lowering yourself down so that he slips into you. Harvey groans as you move against him. He takes your breasts into his hands again, kneading your nipples between his fingers. You grind your clit against him as you move, your gasps telling him how close you are.

“Come on me,” he says, and you rock against him faster, harder, the pressure inside you building until you shake in orgasm, your face in his shoulder, your vagina spasming around him and drawing forth his own orgasm with a desperate moan, thrusting into you in his release.

As your breathing slows, he cradles you against him, neither of you worrying about the mess or the cleanup.

“Feeling better, my love?” he asks.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” you reply, then reach up to kiss him on the cheek.


End file.
